


A family will rise from Ashes

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Choose your family, Family, Homophobia, M/M, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: In the aftermath of the prom, Matteusz is afraid to deal with his fight with his parents. He seeks comfort in his boyfriend, but having learned he is an alien, he worries things will be strange between them. Wanting to find common ground with his parents he finds they have disowned him. Lost and alone he wanders the streets of Shoreditch till he finds himself at Charlie's.





	

Matteusz awoke. His mobile was vibrating beneath his pillow. He pulled it out, and turned off the alarm. Unlocking the screen he stared at his messages from Charlie. The night seemed a haze, but reading his texts brought everything back. Charlie was an alien prince, from a dead world hunted by shadows; and he was his boyfriend.

He got out of bed and quietly got dressed. He didn’t want to see his parents; he wasn’t ready to. Carefully descending the stairs, he opened the door and let himself out. The morning was cold, he thought about going back for a sweater, but didn’t want to risk it.

It was seven by the time he reached the coffee shop. He stood at the window and stared at the couch Charlie and him had sat on. Everything had felt good that day. Would things be awkward when he saw Charlie?

He turned back and walked to the school. He sat on the grass and watched the early morning dog walkers. For them the most contentious part of their day was probably deciding how to spend it. Their world was still big.

He checked his mobile; there was still half an hour till eight. He lay down and looked up at the sky. Daylight hid the stars, but they were still there just beyond. He wondered which might be Charlie’s home, abandoned in the Heavens. His family was gone.

Matteusz still had a home, that should bring him comfort, but it didn’t. He loved his parents; he just couldn’t reconcile the good memories of his childhood with their hatred for him now. No not hatred, misguided love. They think they are doing right by him. But he is not an alcoholic he doesn’t need help. He is as he has always been, he just never wanted a boyfriend as a child, and so they never saw it.

Matteusz’s pocket vibrated. Lifting it out he read the text from Charlie. “Are you still coming? I just want to know if you are ok?”

He had been lost in his own thoughts. It was 8:15. “Sorry,” He texted back. “I am ok. Be there soon.”

It took Matteusz just a couple minutes to jog back to the coffee shop. He saw Charlie from the window, sitting on their couch. He looked relieved. Entering the shop he finally felt warm. Charlie waved him over; he had gotten him a coffee.

“Morning,” Charlie greeted him.

Matteusz sat beside his friend; things felt the same. Charlie passed Matteusz his coffee. Their hands touched briefly. Matteusz took a sip; it felt warm. Charlie put his hand on Matteusz’s. He looked up at him. “Is this ok?”

Matteusz slid his fingers between Charlie’s. He gave a tight squeeze then relaxed. “Always.”

Charlie sighed relief and put his head on Matteusz’s shoulder. “How were things when you got home?” Charlie looked up, “they weren’t really ok with me were they?”

“No. I did not see them. Last night I found a pamphlet on my bed, that I can change.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to change, it is stupid.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, it is for me to work out.” Matteusz put his coffee down. “I will go to library for awhile and go home this afternoon.”

“Would you like me to come, to the library I mean.”

“No, I need to get lost in my thoughts for a bit.”

Charlie put his head on Matteusz’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I understand.” Matteusz knew he did.

 

* * *

 

It was 11 before he could pull himself away from Charlie. He walked to the library and grabbed a newspaper from the shelf. Sitting down he scanned it for details about the Prom. There was nothing about the attack, just a fire.

It seemed that the world was happy to forget about the events, he wasn’t sure his friends would ever be able to let go so easily.

He yawned and set his head down starring at the picture of the school.

“Wake up,” Matteusz looked up and saw the librarian. “You can’t sleep in here.”

What time was it, he wondered, five. He had fallen asleep. He hurried out the door and back home. He needed to talk with his parents. They needed to find some common ground. He slid his key into the lock. But it wouldn’t fit. He flipped it and tried it again. Nothing.

His father appeared at the window. He held the crumpled pamphlet in his hand. “You are wrong, you bring us sorrow. I cannot have a homosexual living under my roof. There is no home, no family for you here. Go!”

Matteusz felt his heart drop out of his chest. “Tato!” But he did not return. He dreaded that this might one day happen. He wanted to make it right with them, but they turned off the lights in the house.

He dropped the key. It was dark and cold. He didn’t know what to do. He began wandering down the street. He saw a family in a window sitting down to diner, a child being carried by his dad. Each image was a knife to his heart. He hid his face from a passerby.

Like a homing pigeon he roamed through the streets till he found himself at Charlie’s. Maybe it was reflex or instinct. He shook his head. No. Charlie would want to help, but he couldn’t burden him with more.

He took out his mobile and looked up shelters. There was one not far off. He put his mobile in his pocket and started to walk. A light turned on in Charlie’s house. He was there. He would understand. Just for the night. He needed Charlie. He didn’t want to be alone.

Walking to the door and weakly knocked on it. He heard the latch turn. Please not Ms. Quill, he told himself.

Ms. Quill opened the door and contemplated Matteusz; eyes wet and cold. “Alien invasion or teen angst?”

“Teen angst is a pejorative term,” he replied. He was disheartened, but had also run out of patience for adults speaking down to him.

She rolled her eyes and moved aside, “come in, he is upstairs.”

It was Matteusz’s first time in Charlie’s home. It felt warm. He took his shoes off and climbed the stairs. He saw an open door with the light on. He peeked in and saw Charlie staring at his computer. He couldn’t bring himself to enter and turned to leave. Looking down the stairs he saw Ms. Quill watching him. He turned round again and stepped into Charlie’s room to avoid her gaze.

(The rest we know)


End file.
